


История любви и ревности

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forest Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: История любви и ревности …и совсем немного топографического кретинизма.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	История любви и ревности

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art: Наши финские берега | Our Finnish Coasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486750) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [koryusai279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279). 



> Пошли как-то швед и финн в лес. Швед заблудился, финн – нет.  
>  (любимый анекдот Л. Хотакайнена)

Что он остался в лесу один одинешенек, Эмиль, признаться, понял не сразу. Он еще что-то продолжал говорить, увлеченно собирая спелую чернику, в полной уверенности, что Лалли, как обычно, молча слушает его, сидя на поваленном дереве и презрительно кривясь на столь нелюбимую им ягоду, но, когда обернулся, чтобы задать вопрос, какой – уже неважно, тогда-то и обнаружил, что Лалли и след простыл.

Это было... внезапно. Нет, ну правда, Лалли прежде никогда не оставлял его в лесу одного, не предупредив и не повторив десять раз, чтоб Эмиль даже и не думал искать дорогу домой самостоятельно – когда он последний раз самоуверенно счел, что может и сам вернуться, сердитый Лалли догнал его у границы болота, далеко в противоположной стороне от деревни.

Совсем не в духе Лалли, даже если не принимать в расчет их отношения, было бросить его одного. Пусть в этом лесу ни троллей, ни монстров уже не водилось. Эмиль даже не обиделся, только удивился и немного огорчился тому факту, что все еще такой лопух.

«Давай подумаем логически», – сказал он самому себе, присаживаясь на то самое поваленное дерево и машинально отправляя в рот горсть ягод. Ягоды были сладкие, лопались на языке, брызжа соком, и, если б не эта дурацкая ситуация, он бы уже уламывал Лалли поцеловаться. Ведь не может же быть, чтоб он отказался только из-за черники, верно?

Логически думать не получалось. Все, до чего Эмиль дошел, отмахиваясь от лезущих на ум всяческих непотребств, это то, что он где-то накосячил. За Лалли такое водилось – особенно раньше – обидеться на что-то и, вместо объяснений, швырнуть в него очередную «тарелку супа». Сейчас-то он, конечно, научился выражать свое недовольство словами, объяснять, что Эмиль опять сделал не так, но иногда на него находило. Но – хоть убей! – Эмиль припомнил все, что он делал за последнюю неделю, но так и не сообразил, что могло так зацепить его друга.

От огорчения собственным тугодумием, он, сам того не заметив, подъел почти половину собранных ягод, кидая в рот горсть за горстью, пока бездумно шарил глазами по окружающему его лесу. Нет, не с его наблюдательностью обнаружить Лалли, если тот прячется неподалеку и наблюдает за ним; в этом лесу Лалли знает каждое деревце, каждую тропку – от того, что он признает это, его самолюбие не пострадает. Так что же…

Эмиль открыл от удивления рот. Как же он сразу не догадался!

Уголки губ сами собой растянулись в довольной ухмылке. Он небрежно утер губы тыльной стороной ладони, а саму ладонь, всю в черничном соке, обтер об штанину, и неторопливо поднялся с бревна. Даже не потрудившись сделать вид, что пытается найти дорогу, просто пошел в произвольном направлении. Даже если его догадка неверна, Лалли все равно его найдет, рано или поздно.

Но он не ошибся.

Эмиль не прошел и нескольких десятков шагов, ломясь через подлесок как пьяный лось, как из-за дерева впереди вышел Лалли. Ничего не сказал, а просто остался стоять на месте, хмурый и насупленный.

Эмиль лучезарно улыбнулся.

– Эй, ты все же не бросил меня, – сказал он, подходя и тянясь за поцелуем. Лалли зашипел, уворачиваясь от перемазанных черникой губ, и поцелуй приземлился куда-то в ухо. Не то что бы Эмиль был против. Он обнял его, и Лалли, пусть и с недовольным видом, остался стоять на месте. – Что я сделал не так? – Лалли продолжал молчать, показательно глядя куда-то в сторону. Эмиль вздохнул. – Если ты не скажешь, я так и не пойму, где ошибся. – Лалли что-то пробурчал, еле слышно. – Погромче?

Лалли вскинулся, сверкнул серыми глазищами и выпалил:

– Ты весь день пялился на этого рыжего придурка!

Эмиль сделал губами беззвучное “О!”, а перед глазами, как в живую, предстали обтянутая штанами круглая задница, по которой при каждом движении бил кончик раздражающе-рыжей косы, и две крепкие сиськи, которые так задорно подпрыгивали и перекатывались под форменной черной водолазкой. И которые так и тянуло полапать, проверяя, поместятся ли в ладонях, и как будет смотреться, если затвердевшие соски натянут ткань, потому что под водолазкой кроме голого тела не было больше ничего. И вообще, интересно же, насколько материальна эта исландская магия!

Впрочем, интерес оставался сугубо теоретическим. Потому что лапать Рейнира, в каком бы обличии тот ни был, желания не было никакого.

И потому что у Эмиля есть Лалли, а кроме него ему никто другой и не нужен.

– Ты что, приревновал? – недоверчиво уточнил он. Лалли не ответил, но поползший по острым скулам румянец говорил яснее всяких слов. – Меня? К Рейниру? – с каждым новым словом Лалли в его руках зажимался все больше и в конце концов попытался вырваться, чтоб наверняка тут же убежать куда подальше. Эмиль прижал его к себе, обнимая крепко-крепко, и, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи, расхохотался. Отсмеявшись, он поднял голову и аккуратно чмокнул Лалли в щеку: – Глупый Лалли. – И ощутил, как напряжение медленно отпускает его друга, как расслабляются задеревеневшие мышцы. Лалли поднял руки и обнял его в ответ, сцепив пальцы в замок на его спине.

Они стояли так, не двигаясь, наслаждаясь близостью и тишиной, каковые редко выпадали им в последнее время. Постоянно что-то мешало. То Онни приходило в голову, что надо бы подновить крышу; то Рейнир пускался опять в свои магические эксперименты, и горе тому, кто не убрался своевременно куда подальше; то вот, тетя Тару приехала и перевернула все с ног на голову. Хотя, по правде, перевернул, конечно, Рейнир, но виновата была она.  
И тут Эмилю пришла в голову блестящая мысль. 

– Может, я могу как-то загладить свою вину? – шепотом, чтобы не нарушать лесную тишину, спросил он. Потерся щекой о щеку, подул легонько, заставляя тоненькие волоски на затылке заколыхаться.  
Лалли передернулся всем телом, как от щекотки, и недовольно буркнул:

– Займи свой рот чем-нибудь полезным.

Эмиль улыбнулся, не размыкая объятий, а потом легонько прикусил кожу на шее, заставив Лалли тихонечко вскрикнуть. Отпустил и отстранился, любуясь на яркий, четкий след. Отпечаток зубов на глазах бледнел, но у него и не было желания делать больно. Он снова прижался к тому же месту, на этот раз губами, и толкнул Лалли спиной на дерево. Тот разомкнул руки, отпуская его, и послушно откинулся на грубую кору дерева. Эмиль полез обеими ладонями под рубаху, задирая подол и обнажая бледную нежную кожу живота и груди. Своими широкими ладонями он уверенно, по-хозяйски обхватил своего парня за бока, обхвата его пальцев чуть-чуть не хватило, чтобы заключить тонкую талию Лалли в кольцо. 

Наклонился, припал губами к соску, чувствуя, как тот буквально мгновенно затвердел под его языком. Лалли судорожно втянул в себя воздух и обеими руками вцепился в его волосы, не сильно, но ощутимо, не так нежно, как, бывало, после занятий любовью перебирал пряди, и настойчиво потянул его вниз, намекая на то самое дело, которым ему следовало бы занять свой рот. Эмиль мотнул головой, отмахиваясь от этой невысказанной просьбы, и потянулся ко второму соску, пока его руки как будто бы сами собой сползли на узкие бедра, увлекая за собой пояс штанов. Уделив груди должное внимание, он запечатлел нежный поцелуй на солнечном сплетении, задержав дыхание на несколько мгновений и слушая, как колотится сердце под его губами. Потом проложил цепочку поцелуев вниз, к аккуратной ямочке пупка, и дальше, вдоль дорожки жестких, темных волосков на животе прямо к лобку. Лалли заныл, подаваясь бедрами вперед. Эмиль опустил руку, накрывая всей ладонью его пах – под рукой было горячо, твердо, – и посмотрел вверх. Лицо Лалли горело лихорадочным румянцем, глаза блестели, а нижнюю губу он прикусил, и тонкая кожа под его острыми белыми зубами наливалась кровью, как спелая вишня соком.

Эмиль коварно улыбнулся и прильнул щекой к его животу, не сводя взгляда с его лица.

– Я и не думал, что ты такой ревнивый, – прошептал он. Лалли шумно втянул воздух и настойчиво дернул его за волосы. – И ладно бы, ревновал, например, к Сигрюн. Но Рейнир… – он нарочито тяжело вздохнул, как будто сокрушаясь над тем, каким глупым был его парень.

– Эмиль, – сдавленным голосом позвал Лалли, – пожалуйста…

– Обожаю, когда ты просишь меня, – Эмиль приподнялся, быстро целуя его в губы, и опустился на колени, одним движением стягивая с него штаны и белье.

Освобожденный от стесняющих оков одежды, эрегированный член Лалли качнулся перед его лицом – крупный, ровный, увенчанный ярко-алой, влажной головкой. Эмиль потянулся рукой, провел пальцем по выступившим венам, сжал ствол, полюбовался выступившей на головке каплей предэякулята, высунул язык и самым кончиком легонько слизнул ее. Стон, вырвавшийся у Лалли, не смотря на все его попытки хранить молчание, вызвал у него довольную улыбку. Поудобнее перехватив член одной рукой, он облизал губы и втянул головку в рот. Вторую руку он положил на живот своего парня, чуть сбоку от лобка, прижимая того к дереву, потому что Лалли, стоило только его члену оказаться у Эмиля во рту, попытался протиснуть его еще глубже, в самую глотку. У Эмиля же были другие планы. Он отстранился, ровно настолько, насколько подался вперед Лалли, так, чтобы головка продолжала оставаться между его губами. Когда Лалли вернулся в прежнее положение, усвоив урок, он пустил член чуть глубже, пощекотал кончиком языка маленькое отверстие уретры, прошелся вдоль уздечки, широким, плавным движением обвел вдоль краешка крайней плоти. Отодвинулся, выпуская член изо рта, так, чтобы между головкой и его губами протянулась тоненькая ниточка слюны. Лалли под его рукой вздрогнул, без сомнения, увидев это зрелище во всех подробностях. Эмиль снова наклонился, скользнул губами и языком от головки вдоль ствола, освободившейся рукой обхватил мошонку и несильно сжал. Он продолжал целовать и гладить, не обращая внимания на то, как тяжело становится коленям и пояснице, и что от лесной подстилки тянет прохладой. У него самого в штанах было тесно и мокро, но прямо сейчас он не мог позволить себе отвлечься на самого себя. Не тогда, когда Лалли был таким и был целиком его.

Дрожь, бьющая тело Лалли, становилась все крупнее – верный признак, что тот был близок к разрядке. Эмиль на секунду отстранился, облизывая губы, снова взял в рот и опустил руки. Лалли дернул бедрами, вбиваясь в его глотку так глубоко, как только мог, и спустя несколько яростных, быстрых фрикций мелко-мелко задрожал, полностью спуская ему в рот. 

Эмиль осторожно отцепил его руки от своих волос и отстранился, быстро проглатывая сперму – лучше не заострять внимание на том, какова она на вкус, пусть даже ему и приходилось совать в рот что похуже, например походную стряпню Миккеля. Он помог Лалли натянуть штаны обратно, и тот упал ему на руки, удовлетворенный и измотанный.

Эмиль поцеловал его в ухо.

– Как насчет меня?

Лалли вздохнул, неохотно перемещаясь и прижимаясь к его боку. Сунул руку в его штаны, обхватывая член. Эмилю хватило пары движений, чтобы достичь разрядки.

Лалли вытянул руку обратно, всю измазанную в сперме, и со словами:

– Боги, какой грязный швед, – начисто облизал ее.

Эмиль ухмыльнулся и крепко прижал его к себе. И так они какое-то время сидели, привалившись спинами к тому самому дереву, и молчали. Лалли тихонько дремал, уложив голову на его плечо, Эмиль гладил его бока и бедра, наслаждаясь тем, каким теплым, каким податливым был Лалли в его руках.

Наконец, когда тени стали длиннее, а в воздухе похолодало, он решился нарушить тишину:

– Итак, я прощен?

– Сам-то как думаешь? – буркнул Лалли, мстительно, но не сильно ткнув его пальцем в бок.

Эмиль завозился, оглядываясь в поисках брошенного где-то туеска с ягодами, поднялся. Лалли недовольно заворчал, но протянутую ему руку принял.

– Пошли домой?


End file.
